It has been conventional over the past half decade prior to the filing of this application to provide a single switch assembly mounted beneath the dashboard of a vehicle which is actuated by an arm in the brake assembly to control both the automatic speed control system of the vehicle, commonly referred to as "cruise control" and also the vehicle brake lights. The switch is mounted so that when the brake pedal is not depressed by the operator, the brake arm will depress a central plunger in the switch in some fashion to maintain the vehicle cruise control system on and the brake lights off. Generally these speed control systems known in the art today deactivate upon depression of the brake pedal by the operator so that the vehicle may be decelerated without the interference of the speed control system. Further, it is of course desired that the brake lights go "on" when the brake pedal is depressed. Both of these functions have been incorporated into a single plunger operated switch assembly.
In prior plunger operated switch assemblies designed for this purpose, many parts have been required to make up the terminals and contacts for the speed control function and also the brake light control function and because of this the assembly of prior switch arrangements of this type have been costly. A second problem is that the plunger assemblies of these prior switches have either required internal insertion, i.e., insertion from within the switch housing, or they have required separate elements to retain the plunger assemblies within the housing. The result of both of these alternatives is not only additional parts, but also additional manipulations to assemble the plunger assembly and maintain it in its proper position within the housing.
It is a primary object of the present invention to ameliorate the problems of prior art dual contact plunger operated switch assemblies of the type described above.